Need You, Crave You
by SarahLovesGlee
Summary: Set in 4x10, Christmas Day evening, Blaine finally tells Kurt exactly what happened with Eli C. And, of course, there's more to it than Kurt had expected. TW: D/S, Pain kink, bondage
1. Confession

So this is based on an idea that I've been entertaining pretty much ever since 4x04 came out. Takes place in 4x10 at the end of Christmas Day. Trigger warnings for D/S relationship and pain play between consenting adults.

* * *

Christmas Day went better than Kurt had expected it to. Blaine and Burt still got along just as well as before, and as much as Kurt wouldn't have admitted it, he was really enjoying being able to see Blaine again.

By the time nine o'clock came around, most of the festivities had worn off. They were still full from dinner. The presents that were so exciting twelve hours earlier lay abandoned. The candles had burnt out.

And then – Burt left suddenly, saying something unclear about staying in a hotel for the night. Kurt was confused for a moment and then understood. His dad was intentionally leaving him alone with Blaine. Huh. Times had indeed changed.

Blaine seemed to have noticed this, too, making Kurt wonder if it was something that Burt hadn't told Blaine about in advance.

The two boys were awkward for a moment, suddenly noticing how far apart they were sitting on the couch. They made eye contact, looking away uncomfortably, neither one sure of what to do.

"Screw it." Blaine said, suddenly.

Kurt looked up in surprise.

"I'm done with pretending we're okay. There's something that I really need to tell you, and I know that you don't want to hear it and I know you're not ready to forgive me, but please, PLEASE, if these last two years have meant _anything_ to you, please just let me tell you this." Blaine said, all in one breath, his confidence decreasing with the air in his lungs.

Kurt could only nod, surprised at the desperation in Blaine's voice.

"I really wanted you to come to New York, I really did. I knew it was best for you and I knew it would make you happy and how could I want anything but the best for you? But I didn't think so much about what it would do to me. I mean, I knew I'd miss you and everything, but it wasn't until you were gone that I understood how much. I didn't realize what an integral part you have in my life, the way everything revolved around you, how I needed you for so many things.

"And as we started talking less and less I started to feel more and more abandoned. I needed you, and you weren't there. There were so many little things about you I loved, and they just disappeared. I loved how you'd hold my hand and lead me places – I'd follow you anywhere! And the way you'd pick out what I would wear the next day – that was so important to me, because it felt like you were doing everything you could to prepare me for a new day. And I missed other things, too. I missed the control you had over me, whether you realized it or not.

"I missed when we'd be having sex and I'd feel like I would do literally anything I could to please you. The way I'd let you thrust as deep into my throat as I could take it, the way you'd take all of me. I loved it, and I knew that, but I didn't know how much I _craved_ it, too. Or why I did.

"But then I started reading stuff online, and I read something that made sense. It said that people like me just have some really strong submissive instincts. When they meet someone they love and trust and adore, they want to give up control to that person. It's their ultimate way of showing the bond of their love. That made sense to me, so I looked into it. I read a lot of stuff, even watched some of _those_ videos, though they didn't help much."

"Eventually I found this blog written by a gay Dom in Columbus. He was pretty young, so I emailed him and asked if I could to talk about some things. He was great, so supportive, and he told me that if I ever needed help, to just message him on Facebook.

"And then one night, I finally got up the nerve to tell you about everything I was learning and how lonely I was and how I finally understood _why_, and you forgot our Skype date. I tried to tell you the next morning when you called, but you hung up after a few short minutes – without even saying you loved me."

Kurt remembers that morning. Why had he hung up? What could possibly have been that important? But, looking, back, he is sure it wasn't. He didn't know. He couldn't have known. No, that's not true at all. Blaine had all this trust in him, and he'd ruined it. How could he not have noticed how miserable Blaine was?

But Blaine was not done talking.

" – messaged me his address and I drove to his apartment. When I got inside he went over some of the basic stuff with me. We talked about safe words – red to stop, yellow to pause and green to go. He said that he wouldn't touch me sexually, and that I wasn't allowed to touch him.

"He got me to strip and kneel and then he tied my wrists to my ankles, and then my ankles together. And then we whipped me. It – "

Blaine paused, looking at Kurt shyly, almost embarrassed.

"It felt amazing. Being tied especially. I was confined but I was so, uhm, free. I wasn't sure if I'd like being whipped, but, I did. When he stopped, he asked me if I needed to come. I didn't even realize I was turned on until he asked. I told him I was and he told me to come and I did. It was strange and overwhelming and confusing and I got really upset so he just untied me and held me for a while.

"Eventually he got up to get me a glass of water, and then once I was alone I realized what it all really meant. I – I freaked out, Kurt. I started shaking so hard I could barely but my clothes on. When he got back and he saw how upset I was, he told me that I had to tell you what happened. All of it. He said that I needed a Dom, and if you were capable of being a Dom for me, you would understand and forgive me if I told you everything.

"So I booked the plane ticket and I got here and you were so happy, and so happy to see me! And it was so hard to tell you, so hard. And I just couldn't tell you everything. You were so upset and I just didn't want to hurt you anymore that I already did, so I just ran. And I'm so sorry."

It's so much information all at once, way more than Kurt can process. More than anything, Kurt is amazed that, hearing the story, he doesn't feel angry or hurt. He _understands_ it all. He feels ashamed, yes, for not realizing sooner what Blaine needed from him, but all that bitterness and lingering animosity was gone. Just gone.

And then it made sense. This is what Eli said would happen, if Kurt was capable of giving Blaine what he needed. Could he? Could Kurt really?

He wasn't sure.

But then, a new thought entered his head. Blaine. Blaine, who was sitting there, nearly hyperventilating, so scared of rejection or anger that he was trembling.

"Blaine." Kurt said, his voice calm and strong. And then the words were out of his mouth before he even thought them: "Do you need to be punished?"

And it was the perfect thing to say.

Blaine froze, nodding slightly and then finally speaking. "Yes, yes, S-Kurt. Yes, please."

Kurt nodded back, not really sure what he'd got himself into.

"Leave your phone. Go to my room. Strip and kneel at the foot of my bed. I'll be there soon."

* * *

This will be 4-5 chapters long, with chapter two coming very soon, hopefully.

If you're here because of my multi-chapter 'Burt and the Kid', I promise it isn't abandoned. I have a new chapter written - it's been written for months - but I'm just not happy with it, so I won't post it until I am. I make no promises for updating soon, so if you miss BatK, maybe re-read it?

I hope you're all having a lovely February!

xSarah


	2. Punishment

So here's the second chapter – I told you it would be up quickly! :P  
**Kinks and Trigger Warnings:** Dom!Kurt, Sub!Blaine, spanking, orgasm denial

* * *

"_Blaine." Kurt said, his voice calm and strong. And then the words were out of his mouth before he even thought them: "Do you need to be punished?"_

_And it was the perfect thing to say. _

_Blaine froze, nodding slightly and then finally speaking. "Yes, yes, S-Kurt. Yes, please."_

_Kurt nodded back, not really sure what he'd got himself into._

"_Leave your phone. Go to my room. Strip and kneel at the foot of my bed. I'll be there soon."_

And Blaine was gone, pulling off his shirt as he went in his eagerness.

Kurt did the only thing he could think to do – he called Eli. After explaining who he was and what was going on, Kurt asked for help. And Eli delivered. They talked about safe words and Blaine and punishments and dangers and aftercare and a lot of things that made Kurt's head spin a bit. But it was all good to know.

Confidence bolstered, Kurt hung up and crossed the small living room to his curtained off 'bedroom.' And there was Blaine, kneeling and naked, and far more beautiful than Kurt could every remember seeing him before. Blaine wasn't trembling any more, in fact, he seemed more assured than Kurt had seen him in, well, in a really long time. Kurt sat at the end of the bed, and gestured for Blaine to stand up.

"What are your safe words, Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Red to stop, yellow to pause, green to go." Blaine said, all in one breath.

"Why am I punishing you?" Kurt prompted.

"I didn't trust you. I doubted your love for me. I didn't tell you the truth." Blaine answered, automatically, but his face fell as he spoke, ashamed.

"Good boy." Kurt said, and the effect is instantaneous. All the tension that built in Blaine's body during his confession is gone, the words like a balm.

"Now, lay across my lap. I am going to spank you. How many do you think you deserve?"

Blaine lay across Kurt's thighs, and was quiet for a moment, thoughtful.

"Fifteen, Kurt." Blaine said, after the pause. Eli had said no more than twenty, but no less than ten, so fifteen sounded just about right to Kurt.

"I want you to count them for me. If you miss a count, it will not count towards the fifteen."

"Yes, Kurt."

The first smack was a surprise, coming right as the words left Blaine's mouth. He gasped, managing to let out a "One!" as he exhaled.

The next few smacks were gentler, as Kurt was still trying to gauge how much force to use. By the time they got to "Eight!", Kurt was more sure of himself, and the smacks were getting harder, though still restrained. "Eleven!" let Blaine squirming in Kurt's lap, and Blaine missed the count for number thirteen, earning himself an extra smack.

When fifteen was finally delivered, tears were streaming down Blaine's cheeks and there was a distinct pressure against Kurt's thigh.

"Good boy, Blaine. You took your punishment so well for me. Do you want to come?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yes, Kurt! Please, please let me come!" Blaine whimpered.

"You may not come, Blaine."

Kurt was expecting a struggle, for Blaine to protest, maybe argue, but he didn't. He slumped against Kurt legs, visibly trying to calm his breathing.

"We need to talk for a few minutes, Blaine. Now, I want you to sit up for me."

Blaine slowly moved to sitting position, turning to look at Kurt. Kurt angled his head towards the head of the bed, and then moved to lie down. Blaine followed.

Once they were lying side by side, Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. It was strange, being fully dressed and holding his naked boyfriend. Stroking Blaine's back lightly, Kurt tried to find the words to tell Blaine what he was thinking.

"I forgive you. Always and completely. And I promise you that I will never mention the past few months to shame you or to embarrass you or to make you feel guilty. You are forgiven."

Tears were filling Blaine's wide eyes, almost like he was struggling to believe Kurt.

"I forgive you not trusting me. I forgive you for doubting me. And I forgive you for not telling me the truth. And, even though I was disappointed that you did those things, I am very glad that you were able to find Eli and take control of what you needed. I am so proud of you, and so relieved that you were able to find what you needed, even though I couldn't give it to you.

"So, Blaine, I also need to apologize. I am sorry for neglecting you. I'm sorry for not taking care of you in the way you needed me to. I'm sorry for making you feel like you were not of utmost value to me. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you couldn't tell me the truth. I promise, from now one, I will take care of you. I will help you in any way I can, however you may need me to. I love you more than I could ever say. So now I'm going to try to be better at showing you."

"I love you, too, Kurt. More than anything else in the world." Blaine whispered, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "May – may I kiss you?"

Kurt merely smiled before leaning in to touch their lip together, knowing that even though this evening had changed their relationship monumentally, it would only prove to be a good thing. They were slowly putting each other back together.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who favourited or followed! I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. Chapter Three should be up pretty soon.

Please leave me reviews! I got a not-so-nice one yesterday and I'd love something positive. :)

xSarah


	3. Education

**TW: Discussion of kinks, consenual D/S relationship, allusions to previous infidelity  
**

* * *

Even though Kurt and Blaine had forgiven each other and themselves for everything that had happened, the next few weeks were not easy on their newly re-established relationship. First, Blaine could not stay in New York with Kurt, no matter how much the two might wish he could. The goodbye has hard, painful, more painful than Kurt remembered it being in September, because now they knew how hard it was to be apart. They knew the way it pulled at them, nearly destroying their connection.

But Kurt kept his word to Blaine, and Blaine stayed true to Kurt. There were morning texts with 'suggestions' as to what Blaine should wear. Blaine would text Kurt whenever he was unsure what to do, or needing encouragement or support. Kurt made a point of Skyping with Blaine every night, even if just for a few moments, so that he could see Blaine, really _see _that he was okay.

And they were okay. Their new relationship was working, well enough. But, yet, it wasn't enough. They were still tentative in their actions, their conversations. Kurt was never sure just how much control Blaine wanted for him to have, and how much Blaine wanted to keep for himself. And, more than that, Kurt didn't know what Blaine was doing unless they were Skyping or texting. So how was he supposed to support and control a life so separate from his?

They struggled for a few weeks, and then gloriously, mercifully, Kurt was home for Reading Week. It wasn't enough for Blaine – Blaine just wanted the summer to come, dammit – but they were finally together again.

* * *

Lying on Kurt's bed his first night back, with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, Kurt finally found the courage to say the words he'd been considering for the past week or so.

"I think we should go see Eli together."

Blaine rolled over onto his side so that he could look Kurt in the eye. His face was lined with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?" Blaine asked, sounding hurt.

"I don't know how to give you what you need." Blaine began to disagree but Kurt cut him off. "No, it's true. Eli knows what you need. I want him to teach me everything I need to know so that I can – so that I can be your Dom."

"You are my Dom." Blaine said, as if trying to reassure Kurt.

"I know I am." Kurt said, slowly. "But I don't know what I'm doing. I've read a lot of things but I still just don't quite understand it all. I need some help. I'm so scared I'll mess up. I would never forgive myself if I did something wrong and ended up hurting you."

Blaine cocked his to one side.

"Of course you're going to mess up. You're human. You just have to trust me as much as I trust you, trust me to tell you if something's not right."

Kurt hadn't thought of that.

"That's true, and thank you for telling me. But I do still want to go. I'll go alone if it makes it easier for you, but I do really need to talk with him."

"Okay." Blaine said, grasping how important this was to Kurt. "And I'll go with you, of course. This is about _us,_ after all."

* * *

After a few Facebook messages were sent back and forth, a date and time was finally chosen for an afternoon a few days later. Kurt found himself thinking that he and Blaine were in a sort of holding pattern, both anticipating the event too much to think of or do much else.

But, finally, the afternoon came, and suddenly Kurt and Blaine were getting out of the car and walking up to the door of Eli's apartment. Kurt was just about to turn to Blaine and make sure he was okay before knocking, when the door swung open.

Kurt wasn't really sure what he expected Eli to look like, but whatever Kurt's expectation was, he was wrong. Eli was about the same height as Kurt, a little sturdier in a way that didn't seem entirely muscular. His face was kind, and Kurt instinctively knew that Eli was the sort of person that tended to listen a lot more than he talked.

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts when Eli immediately pulled Blaine into his arms, stroking his hair and whispering something softly in Blaine's ear. A rush of jealously flooded through Kurt, and was not fully alleviated when they separated, Blaine's body already seeming more relaxed than during the long car ride.

"Kurt." Eli said, softly, extending his hand for Kurt to shake. "It's good to finally meet you."

Kurt took some deep breaths, counting slowly backwards from ten to calm himself down. Blaine needed this. Kurt would do anything for Blaine. Because of that, Kurt would do this.

"Likewise." Kurt finally said, shaking Eli's hand.

Eli gave a small hand gesture to suggest they come in. Blaine automatically took off his shoes, and waited, clearly expecting a command, so Kurt did the same. Eli seemed to anticipate this. When he spoke, his voice was strong, commanding.

"Blaine, I want you to take this to my room." He handed Blaine a piece of paper and a pencil. "I want you to put a checkmark beside things you want to do, cross out anything you'd never want to do, and leave blank anything that you wouldn't mind doing. I want you to wait there for us."

Blaine nodded once, saying nothing but a soft "Thank you, Eli" before he walked down the hallway and turned around a corner.

"Okay." said Eli, turning to face Kurt. "Let's get started, then."

Kurt followed Eli into a small living room, where they sat down together on a couch.

"I want to begin by telling you what I've noticed about Blaine's submission." Eli said, making eye contact with Kurt. He didn't continue until Kurt nodded. "Blaine wants to make people happy. He pays very little attention to the cost it may present to him. I don't know much about his family life, but if I had to guess, I'd say he and his parents don't have the strongest relationship. Blaine craves approval, affirmation. I'm guessing he didn't grow up with much."

Kurt nodded. Blaine's parents were never neglectful, or even unkind, really, they just seemed to value different things than Blaine did. They praised him for his academics and his gentlemanly behaviour, but not the things Blaine was most proud of himself for, like his music and dancing.

"It seems to me that he just really wants to be good for you. He wants to keep you happy, to keep your relationship strong, to keep you satisfied. He puts a lot of pressure on himself to do all those things, and I think your separation made him feel that he couldn't do any of it. When you got busy and couldn't affirm your pride in him as much as before, he crumbled under the pressure."

This made sense to Kurt. It was fairly close to what Blaine had said the night he had explained it all.

"I'd like to apologize for the problems I caused between you and Blaine. I acted on instinct, and couldn't resist dominating him when he was so submissive and vulnerable. What I did was inappropriate, and I'd like to thank you for being so forgiving of me and so accepting of Blaine's needs as to seek out my help."

"It's okay." Kurt said, surprised. "I'm actually incredibly grateful to you. I didn't know what Blaine needed, and I know now that I definitely wasn't giving it to him. Thank you for taking such good care of him when I couldn't. I don't want to think about the state he would have been in if he hadn't found you."

"You're welcome." Eli replied softly. The two Doms sat quietly for a few moments

"I have a similar paper for you as I gave Blaine earlier." Eli said, breaking the silence. "It's mainly to facilitate the creation of a contract or other explanation of what your Dom/sub relationship will require of both of you. It's not strictly necessary for the sort of partnership you two have, but since communication seems to be an issue at times, I'm thinking it might be best to just make a few things explicit."

Kurt couldn't do anything but nod. The word contract freaked him out a bit – it was so clinical, legal even – but he did understand the appeal to having written expectations for what exactly he's supposed to be doing.

"So I'm going to ask you to do the same as I did for Blaine. Read through this and put a check beside what you want, a line through what you don't, and leave everything else blank. It's got some kinks, but it's more in terms of responsibilities. Blaine's is similar. When you're both done, we'll go through and see how they match up. The greatest issues would be if there are things that Blaine needs but you feel you can't provide, but we'll wait to see if we'll even have to cross that bridge before we worry about it too much."

Kurt nodded again. It was overwhelming. He lowered his eyes to read the paper, feeling too aware of Eli's eyes on him.

"I'm going to go check on Blaine, see how he's doing, see if he has any questions." Eli said softly, leaving the room.

Kurt continued to read the page. It had a variety of different scenarios from "I would like to choose what Blaine eats" to "I would like to come on Blaine's face." He put checks beside some - "I would like Blaine to call me 'Sir' during play" – and pretty strong strikes through others – "I would like to practice watersports (urination) with Blaine" The majority he left blank. There were a lot of things that he would be willing to do if Blaine desired, but felt no particular personal desire for.

Right as Kurt reached the end of the list, Eli came back, with Blaine behind him. Blaine's eyes were trained to the floor, and his posture made him seem much smaller.

"Come sit with me, sweetheart." Kurt said, gently, almost just to see how Blaine would respond. Blaine moved towards him instantly, sitting neatly at Kurt's feet.

"Good boy." Kurt praised, his voice thoughtful.

"Okay." Eli said, reminding the two boys that he was still there. "May I have your sheets, please?"

Kurt and Blaine handed their papers to Eli.

* * *

It took a long time and a lot of discussion, but finally, finally the contract was completed. Blaine's needs lined up well with what Kurt was willing to do, and the things they didn't agree on were met with compromise. The final contract contained two parts, one for Kurt and one for Blaine. Kurt read through his page one finally time, preparing to sign it.

_I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, with an open mind and a loving heart, do accept the submission of Blaine Devon Anderson to my will, and to take him into my care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of my wants, desires and whims will be consistent to his as a submissive who is to be pleasing to me. I accept the offer of the use of his time, talents and abilities. _

_I accept the keeping of Blaine's body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional and intellectual needs. I promise to care for him however I may deem suitable, especially when he is not properly caring for himself. To achieve this, I accept full and unquestioned authority in the events of Blaine's life._

_I will guide him in any sexual, sensual, academic or personal behaviour, both together with and separate from me, in such a way as to further his growth as a person and as a submissive._

_I promise that, as Blaine's Dominant, I will use the power of my role to mold and shape him; to assist him to grow in character, strength, confidence, and being; and that I will continue to help him develop him artistic, academic and intellectual abilities._

_ This includes, but is not limited to:_

_Accepting his safe-words and safe-gestures whenever he uses them, no matter the circumstance _

_Striving to overcome any feelings of guilt or shame or any inhibitions that may interfere with my capability to dominate him or limit my growth as a Dominant_

_Maintaining open and honest communication with him_

_Accepting his thoughts, feelings and desires with love and acceptance_

_Judging his wants and needs as to how and whether they will be satisfied_

_Providing punishment as it is required_

_Striving towards maintenance of his confidence and a positive self-image_

_Working with him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual_

_Working against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with the advancement of our goals_

_Trusting both myself and him_

_In return, Blaine will agree to:_

_Obey my commands to the best of his ability_

_Safe-word or safe-gesture whenever he needs to, no matter the circumstance _

_Strive to overcome any feelings of guilt or shame or any inhibitions that may interfere with his capability to submit to me or limit his growth as my submissive_

_Maintain open and honest communication with me_

_Reveal his thoughts, feelings and desires without hesitation or embarrassment_

_Inform me of his wants and needs, recognizing that I am the sole judge of how and whether they will be satisfied_

_Submit to any punishments as I deem fit_

_Strive towards maintenance of confidence and a positive self-image_

_Work with me to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual_

_Work against negative aspects of his ego and his insecurities that would interfere with the advancement of our goals_

_Trust both me and himself_

_ Blaine will receive the following rewards as they are earned, but at my discretion, the following may be provided at other times as well:_

_Oral sex or anal sex (giving or receiving)_

_Cuddling_

_Favourite desserts_

_Bubble baths_

_Massages_

_Watching a movie of his choice_

_Punishments will occur as I deem necessary. A full conversation will occur before the punishment in order to ensure that Blaine understands and accepts his punishment. I promise to never punish Blaine when I am angry, and to always consider Blaine's emotional and physical safety when giving a punishment and honour any safe-words or safe-gestures Blaine may use. Punishments may include:_

_Time outs_

_Restricted rewards_

_Spankings_

_Written or verbal apologies_

_Orgasm denial_

_With the acknowledgment that Blaine Devon Anderson may safe-word or safe-gesture at any time and that I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will always respect the use of the safe-words and safe-gestures, our safe-words and safe-gestures will be as follows:_

_Red will mean stop, and will end the scene. If this safe-word is used during punishment, an alternative punishment will occur no less than twelve hours later._

_Yellow will mean pause, so that something can be changed or a break will be provided, before the scene is continued._

_Green will mean go, that everything is fine and that Blaine wishes to continue. Blaine will NOT use this word if, for any reason, he is not completely sure that he is willing or able to continue._

_In circumstances wherein a safe-word cannot be used (i.e when Blaine is gagged), a safe-gesture will be provided and clearly explained, to be used in place of the normal safe-words._

_Under no circumstance, will I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, require Blaine Devon Anderson to participate in any of the following:_

_Kinks involving bodily excretions aside from saliva and ejaculate_

_Kinks involving extreme pain or any physical harm_

_Name-calling or slut-shaming_

_Humiliation_

_Exhibitionism_

_Involving other people in our sexual relationship_

_My acceptance of Blaine Devon Anderson as my submissive is done with the sincere promise that nothing I do will demean or harm him as a person, and will in no way diminish his own responsibilities towards making the most of his potential._

_This I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do promise, aware of everything this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of respect, love, caring and commitment in which it is given._

_Should either of us find that our aspirations or needs are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either may do so by verbal notification to the other, in keeping with the consensual nature of the agreement. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends, boyfriends or lovers. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer to the other their reasons and assess our new needs and situation in an open manner and lovingly. Termination of our relationship will terminate the contract._

_If termination of the contract is not required but changes are deemed necessary, edits will be made together, with a week-long trial before re-signing to ensure that the changes are positive and fully understood._

_This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension and deepening of our relationship, committed in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intention of furthering emotional support and encouragement, promoting health and happiness and improving both our lives and our relationship._

_This contract will expire whenever changes are required, or on August 31, 2013, whichever is sooner. At its expiration, a new contract may be created and signed._

Kurt took a deep breath, looked Blaine in the eye, and signed on the dotted line.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though the bulk of it was confusing legal-y talk! I adapted this contract from a website called 'Submissive Guide.' I acknowlege that this contract may not be exactly what Kurt and Blaine need, but first contracts rarely are.

Anyways! My inner sub would love to receive reviews! :)


End file.
